Les Animaux fantastiques (film)
---- }} Les Animaux fantastiques est une pentalogie cinématographiqueTwitter de J.K. Rowling inspirée du livre éponyme de J.K. Rowling, cette dernière étant également la scénariste de ces cinq films à venir. Ces films à venir ne sont pas une suite ni une préquelle aux aventures de Harry Potter mais une « extension du monde des sorciers » que quiconque ayant lu les livres ou vu les films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] sera capable de comprendre.JK Rowling to write new Harry Potter-inspired film series Fiche technique du film *'Titre français' : Les Animaux fantastiques *'Titre original' : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *'Réalisation' : David Yates *'Production' : David Heyman, Lionel Wigram *'Scénario' : J.K. Rowling *'Musique' : James Newton Howard *'Photographie' : Philippe RousselotVerity - Below-the-Line Bookings, Signings and News *'Décors' : Stuart CraigCollider - Potter Production Designer Stuart Craig *'Début du tournage' : 17 aoûtmelty.fr Harry Potter, le spin-off 2015 aux Studios LeavesdenHypable - Fantastic Beasts: movie filming location: Leavesden Studios *'Date de sortie' : 18 novembre 2016 (premier film), 2018 (deuxième film), 2020 (troisième film) *'Distribué par' : Warner Bros. Intrigue Le film commence à New York en 1926. Norbert Dragonneau arrive dans la ville américaine avec une valise agrandie par magie contenant de nombreuses créatures magiques ainsi que leurs écosystèmes respectifs. Alors que Norbert ne compte rester à New York que quelques heures, ses créatures s'échappent et il est amené à devoir les retrouver.La Gazette du Sorcier - Les Animaux Fantastiques : les détails de l’intrigue et des créatures Une autre partie de l'intrigue du film concernera Mary Lou Barebone, une No-Maj voulant faire disparaître les sorciers présents en Amérique. Créatures présentes *Billywig : un insecte venimeux dont la piqûre fait léviter sa victime.YouTube - Warner Bros. Pictures : "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Comic-Con Trailer [HD"] *Botruc : petite créature considérée comme un protecteur des arbres.Youtube : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - A New Hero Featurette *Demiguise : singe capable de se rendre invisible grâce à sa fourrure. *Démonzémerveille : un oiseau géant.Pottermore : The Niffler and new creature ‘Swooping Evil' will appear in Fantastic Beasts *Elfe de maison : petite créature considérée comme un serviteur par les sorciers. *Éruptif : rhinocéros sont la corne produit une substance explosive.YouTube - Warner Bros. Pictures : "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Final Trailer [HD"] *Focifère : petit hibou en forme de larmeThe-Leaky-Cauldron.org - Leaky's "Fantastic Beasts" Set Report: The Fantastic Beasts dont le chant rend fou. *Gobelin : petit être humanoïde connu pour son goût de l'argent. *Grapcorne : animal extrêmement agressif à la peau particulièrement résistante. *Murlap : rat avec une excroissance sur le dos semblable à une anémone.BackstageOL.com - New ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trailer Has Been Released *Niffleur : créature au museau long qui aime les objets brillants et douée de parole.Pottermore : 16 things we learned from the brand new Fantastic Beasts trailer *Nundu : considéré comme la créature magique la plus dangereuse, le Nundu nécessite l'intervention d'une centaine de sorciers pour être maîtrisé. *Occamy : créature ailée avec un corps de serpent, connue pour son agressivité.Pottermore : 19 things we spotted in the new Fantastic Beasts Comic-Con trailer *Oiseau-tonnerre : sorte de phénix américain. *Sasquatch : possiblement une espèce proche du Yéti. *Serpencendre : serpent ardent ne vivant qu'une heure durant laquelle il cherche à pondre ses œufs.Voir cette image *Veaudelune : créature frêle qui ne sort que les nuits de pleine lune. Distribution des rôles Norbert Dragonneau et ses proches *Eddie Redmayne, interprète de Norbert Dragonneau *Katherine Waterston, interprète de Porpentina Goldstein *Alison Sudol, interprète de Queenie GoldsteinBoston.com - Everything we know about Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemCasting Les Animaux fantastiques *Dan Fogler, interprète de Jacob Kowalski *Fanny Carbonnel, interprète de Mrs GoldsteinFantasticBeastsMovies.com - Fanny Carbonnel Cast As Mrs Goldstein Forces de l'ordre *Carmen Ejogo, interprète de Séraphine PicqueryBusiness Wire - Announcement Trailer for “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th *Colin Farrell, interprète de Percival Graves *Akin Gazi, interprète d'un Auror *Richard Hardisty, interprète d'un Auror *Matthew Roberts, interprète de M. Young Autres *Lee Asquith-Coe, interprète de l'officier 247 *Peter Breitmayer, interprète de Gilbert Bingley *Gemma Chan *Josh Cowdery, interprète du sénateur Henry Shaw *Christian Dixon, interprète de Momolou Wotorson *Kevin Guthrie, interprète d'Abernathy *Luke Hope, interprète de Rufus J. RotnickCasting Call Pro - Luke Hope *Sinead Matthews, interprète due Mildred *Ezra Miller, interprète de Credence Barebone *Samantha Morton, interprète de Mary Lou Barebone *Jenn Murray, interprète de ChastityFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb *Ron Perlman, interprète de Gnarlak *Ronan Raftery, interprète de Laurence *Jon Voight, interprète de Henry Shaw Sr. *Faith Wood-Blagrove, interprète de ModestyPotter Spinoff Film To Hold London AuditionsBBC- Fantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions *Kamil Lemieszewski, interprète de Jan Kowalski Figurants Tournage Le tournage du film a commencé le lundi 17 août 2015 aux Studios Leavesden à Londres, connu pour être le lieu de tournage des films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]]. Le 31 janvier 2016, une vidéo présentant quelques moments de tournage est publiée : center Lieux de tournage *Studios LeavesdenIMDb - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Filming Locations * Promotion du film Premières images Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 1.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 2.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 3.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 4.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 5.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 6.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 7.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 8.jpg Affiches officielles Les premières affiches mettant en avant certains personnages ont été publiées pour la première fois sur le site d'Entertainement Weekly le 10 octobre 2016.EW.com - 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': See 9 Magical Character Posters Les Animaux fantastiques (affiche).jpg Les Animaux fantastiques (affiche) 2.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques (affiche Comic-Con).jpg Les Animaux fantastiques (affiche) 3 (français).jpg Les Animaux fantastiques (affiche Global Fan Event).jpg Affiche AF1 Norbert Dragonneau.jpg Affiche AF1 Porpentina Goldstein.jpg Affiche AF1 Jacob Kowalski.jpg Affiche AF1 Séraphine Picquery.jpg Affiche AF1 Queenie Goldstein.jpg Affiche AF1 Mary Lou Barebone.jpg Affiche AF1 Credence Barebone.jpg Affiche AF1 Gnarlak.jpg Affiche AF1 Percival Graves.jpg Bandes-annonces La première bande-annonce du film a été diffusée le 15 décembre 2015. center Promotions diverses *La semaine du 29 août 2016, Twitter a annoncé l'arrivée d'autocollants virtuels permettant aux utilisateurs de les ajouter sur leurs photos publiées sur le réseau social. Quatre autocollants issus du film Les Animaux fantastiques ont été les premiers à permettre cela, représentant l'écharpe, la baguette, le manteau et la valise de Norbert.The-Leaky-Cauldron.org - Twitter and the Fantastic Beasts Stickers *Le 11 octobre 2016, Twitter a mis à disposition de ses utilisateurs quatre emojis représentant les quatre protagonistes du film et s'affichant automatiquement à côté des hashtags FBNewt, FBTina, FBJacob et FB Queenie.Twitter - Fantastic Beasts Liens externes *Site officiel * Notes et références en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film trilogy) de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (película) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (trilogia) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают (трилогия) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) Catégorie:Films